


Gym

by Gaemstone



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Gym, M/M, Muscle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaemstone/pseuds/Gaemstone
Summary: When Rafael invites Michael to the gym of his hotel, he hesitates for a moment, but Jane convinces him that it is a good opportunity to make the passes, only that the way to make the passes will change their lives





	Gym

\- Everything okay with your shoulder? - Jane asked Michael, after the bullet, she was very worried about his health, he smiled and nodded.

\- Of course, I just try to make sudden movements, you know to pass the fitness test - she nodded, and turned to see Rafael, who was there to be able to leave Matthew with Jane, this had the bear that Michael I had given to be able to spy on Petra.

\- If you want you can use the hotel gym, I'm going to train there too - Jane smiled, thinking that she could finally have a functional family, and not full of problems and jealousy, but Michael did not think the same, the simple act of thinking that Rafael and he were in the same place made him feel insecure.

\- I'll think about it, I'll tell you - Rafael nodded and said goodbye to the three people who were there, when the door closed Jane approached Michael, with Matthew in his arms.

\- Come on Michael, Rafael I invite you to a date you must go - this stop to make his sandwich, to turn to see her, he frowned, and then continued making his sandwich.

\- First it's not a date, second being with Rafael would be very uncomfortable and third I just do not want to go -Jane sighed and saw how her chances of having a normal family were leaving.

\- Let Michael do it for me and Mateo, a close family is what we need - he turned and bit his sandwich, he thought for a moment and then nod at some point had to face his discomfort.

\- I'll tell him if I'm going to go, but do not get excited, let alone make expectations - she nodded, although in her mind she imagined how that exit to the gym would change their lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GYM~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been exercising for 30 minutes, and they had not crossed any words, Michael was on a treadmill, at a slow pace because he did not want to hurt himself either, beside him Rafael was lifting some weights, the only thing that image was to make Michael more nervous and uncomfortable, he had to put an end to the tension he felt.

\- Do you like Football? - I throw the first thing that occurred to him, Rafael turned to see him but for no reason stopped doing his push-ups.

-I do not like it- Michael stopped his treadmill and walked to his side, in front of him there was a mirror, the first thing he thought was that ego so high, but the next thing he thought was, it looks better from up close than from far, but quickly erased that thought.

-Do you know what it means what your mother stressed in the bible? - He denied, and turned to see a girl, which is also doing arm but she was in a different machine, see how Rafael looked at her, made something inside him he felt bad, is not he attractive enough for Rafael to look at him like that? Why does he want Rafael to look at him?

-Not Michael, and I honestly do not like to talk while I exercise- that apart from hitting Michael's feelings, it hit his intentions to be able to have a good relationship with him.

-It's okay- his voice, it sounded muffled without wanting it, Rafael turned it to see, and sighed, he left his weights aside, and turned to face him.

-no Michael, do not make that face, we are just very different, you like Football and I do not, you like to pursue criminals and I like to pursue good investments, you like to talk in the gym and I like to concentrate in my exercises - Rafael's words far from helping him, nailed the feeling of rejection a little more, Michael just nodded and returned to the treadmill, Rafael sighed feeling a little bad with himself, so he took his weights and said internally " after finishing my push-ups I give him a chance to talk. "

He just could not stand it much and left his weights aside and then go and turn off Michael's treadmill.

-I can not continue if you are with that face make me feel bad- the detective under a treadmill and I circle Rafael, to be able to go for his backpack, the girl who a few seconds ago smiled at Rafael left, leaving them completely alone.

-Well, I'll try to change my face, but after rejecting my talk, not once, but twice, do not think I'll speak a third time- Rafael nodded, and then looked around him was basic.

-you walked a lot I'll help you do a little arm you need it- Michael turned to see him and Rafael had a big smile, hit his arm, and could feel that it was like a damn rock and well that lowered a little more his self-esteem.

-I will go but I can not carry much weight- Rafael nodded and gave him a weight that was half of what he carried, although the first two rounds he did well the third had a face of pain wanted to tell him he could leave but knowing he would finish the how many rounds he told him, he got behind him and with his hands helped him lift the weights that were not really heavy for him.

-this is very weird you know not- when the four repetitions finished Michael turned to see Rafael.

-I only helped you, I do not want you to hurt yourself and less because of me - somehow that excited Michael, and then get a little closer to Rafael, at that time he did not control his body and his body betrayed him.

-Thanks for worrying about me- Rafael whispered a little more, they lasted a few seconds like that until Rafael got tired of the short wait and kissed him, not even a second and Michael was also following the kiss.

The one kiss was so needed, tongues clashed, and his arms went from doing nothing, to Rafael being taking the waist of Michael and Michael passing his arms around Rafael's neck pushing him a little lower to deepen the kiss more.

-this is wrong- Rafael separated, a Playboy saying he does not want to have sex, that was happening here, but Michael did not let him think anymore and he kissed him again, and so the last drop of Rafael's sanity left.

Their tongues peeped for who would have control of the situation as the environment had warmed up, the clothes were starting to get in the way, since Rafael's hands were on Michael's waist he was the first to suggest taking off his shirt, he raised The arms and the shirt went flying, Michael took advantage of that small space and pulled the opponent's shirt, both were half naked, did not think more and Rafael ran to the gym door to close it, then returned to Michael, which was now red and with swollen lips.

-Michael sure you're going to do it- he denied but he kissed him again, unlike the previous one, this less hard guy and Rafael threw him to the floor where he made his hands go up, in order to explore his chest, bit his nipples and suck his neck, he felt jealous and needs to leave his mark the only thing that made Michael was to sigh and let out small gasps

Rafael began to lower more and more, until it collided with the beginning of the trousers, since it was a pair of trousers to exercise, the low of a single movement leaving the detective totally naked, he smiled to look at the body was depilated or was hairless, there was no sign that there was hair there,

I turn to Michael and look at those buttocks that were very white, but they were also the perfect size, he approached and stuck his tongue in the middle of both.

-oh God, R-Rafael! - to feel that tongue exploring its interior, Michael's muscles relaxed and his skin bristled, as it could feel so good a simple tongue

\- loosen baby - was when he felt two fingers enter him, he hunched but it was not pain, it was pure pleasure, to see that Rafael did not take long to put a third finger.

"Damn it Rafael!" His breathing was inregulated, and his hips moved backwards alone.

-you are more than ready honey- was the only thing he said before feeling something wet, and quite large to push on it, he relaxed as Rafael had told him before.

-oooh, if it feels so good! - Rafael laughed because it was only his head and about 8 inches were missing, he kept pushing, and Michael was only moaning and trying to grab the carpet.

\- baby ready- Michael stood and put on his knees kiss Rafael, he did not wait and started to take it out and put it back.

-Rafael I need a change of position- and if I say anything else they both took off their pants that were already on their knees, Michael lay down and spread his legs, Rafael entered in again but this time he was direct.

-Fuck do it again!- Rafael smiled and started to push and pull, but always giving Michael the same place which was a mess of moans.

-you are so tight- he dropped on top of Michael, not before putting his arms before not to crush him completely.

-s-continues faster! - Rafael confessed his desire and began to increase the speed of his attacks, Michael arched his back and kissed Rafael but that kiss was so needed and at the same time were only moans that enter the mouth of one and they came out of each other's mouths.

-I'm going to cum- Rafael said to Michael, who just by listening to that thick voice in his ear, I take it as an invitation to cum, in less than two seconds his body tensed, Rafael moaned in his ear for the sudden pressure on his member, it seemed that he was being sucked, as Michael let out another stream of cum his inside pressed, Rafael could not take so much pressure and gave Miachel what he needed strips and strips of cum came out of him, to fill Unlike.

Michael finished first with 5 Cum strips while inside he already had an 8, Rafael did not come out of it, instead he just went to his side hugging him, both were a spoon now.

-That was great Detective- he said before giving him a kiss on the neck, where now there were several brands, which others would say are hickeys but Rafael considered them, marks of belonging.

-who would say that a hotel manager could get so deep- not talking anymore, they just stayed there, they slept two hours, until Rafael's cell phone started ringing he got up, leaving carefully Michael and then running, Michael turned around and looked Rafael up and down, everything he saw liked him.

-If she still has Jane with me, she just hurt herself a bit, I brought her to my room, she took a bath and she fell asleep- it was when Michael quickly got up from his place to run to put on his trousers along with his shirt.

-no, I do not know where I leave your cellphone- Rafael came up to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead and then smiled at him.

-The truth is that it seemed that it hurt a lot, I think I will not wake him up to sleep in my bed and I sleep in the armchair, so maybe tomorrow is better- I listen as she thanked him for taking care of him although he knew that she was excited about that .

-Goodbye Jane- cut the call and hug Michael as he passed his arms around the other's waist.

-so you and I alone one night- Rafael nodded and he walked away.

-then put on your clothes and you have to do something productive with those hours-


End file.
